Be Mine
by chizeyuffie
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain? Dan bagaimana perasaanmu ketika orang yang kau sukai dikhianati oleh orang terkasihnya? a Zhoury yet slight!Henhae fic, inspired by INFINITE'S song, Be Mine. Mind to RnR? :3


Tittle : Be Mine

Pairing : Zhou Mi/ Henry, slight! Donghae/Henry

Disclaimer : not mine, I just own the plot and the story.

Rating : PG-13

Warning(s) : Boys Love, typos etc.

Summary : Inspired from INFINITE's song, Be Mine.

Enjoy!

**~Be Mine © Chizeyuffie~**

…

Look at me carefully, it's because I don't like you crying  
>Being hurt is tiring, yeah, every time I see you like that<p>

…

Lelah…

Kau pasti lelah karena menangis terus bukan?

Lelah…

Itulah yang juga aku rasakan setiap kali aku melihat bulir-bulir air mata milikmu menetes dari kedua pelupuk matamu.

Lelah…

Kau pasti juga lelah karena terus menerus terluka bukan?

Lihatlah aku, itu karena aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis…

…

~Flashback~

"Mi-ge!", kutolehkan wajah ovalku ketika mendengar namaku dipanggil. Dari suaranya pun aku sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang barusan memanggilku itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan didi kesayanganku?. "Halo Henli!", lelaki berkulit putih pucat dan berpipi tembam itu menghampiriku dengan berlari pelan. Kubuka tanganku lebar-lebar, seraya meminta pelukan dari adik kelas favoritku itu. Tanpa ragu ia pun segera menyambutnya dengan dekapan hangat yang lumayan erat.

"Mi-ge kemana sih tadi pagi? Kenapa kau malah berangkat sekolah duluan tanpa menghubungiku?", didongakkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajahku. Perbedaan tinggi kita memang lumayan mencolok.

"Aiyaaa, maafkan aku Henli. Tadi Baba menitipkan sebuah surat kepadaku, jadinya aku harus mengantarkannya ke kantor pos terlebih dahulu. Dan sialnya ponsel ku tertinggal di atas meja belajar. Maafkan gegemu yang bodoh ini.", aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena menjadi orang yang begitu ceroboh.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan diulangi lagi! Gara-gara menunggu gege tadi, aku nyaris terlambat masuk kelas!" Henry mengurucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Hehe iya maaf ya Henli… Sepulang sekolah nanti ku traktir Sundae deh…", aku hanya bisa berharap ajakanku ini bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahku pada Henry. "Eh? Tapi, Dong Hai-ge mengajakku ke bioskop sepulang sekolah nanti. Maaf ya Mi-ge…". Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Henry.

Kulepaskan Henry dari dekapan tanganku, "Baiklah, lain kali mungkin? Selamat bersenang-senang dengan calon kekasihmu nanti ya!", mendengar kata 'calon kekasih', wajah Henry langsung memerah hingga ke kedua telinganya. Henry memukul lenganku pelan, "Mi-ge!". Aku pun tertawa melihat sifat kekanak-kanakannya ini.

Kubelai puncak kepalanya perlahan , "Haha, yasudah kembalilah ke kelasmu, waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis lho.". Henry hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Sampai nanti Mi-ge!", dan ia pun pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor sekolah.

…

Dong Hai, yap, Dong Hai adalah siswa kelas 2 yang disukai oleh Henry. Parasnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang lumayan atletis bisa membuat semua orang—pria maupun wanita jatuh hati padanya.

Karena fisiknya yang sempurna, ia memanfaatkan kelebihannya itu untuk mengencani semua gadis cantik dan pria di sekolah. Itulah sebabnya dia dikenal sebagai seorang playboy di sekolah ini.

Tapi yang masih membuatku bingung, kenapa semua orang malah jatuh hati pada seorang playboy seperti dia? Termasuk Henry kecilku ini.

Bukannya aku iri akan ketampanannya, aku iri karena Henry, orang yang selama ini kusukai, menyukainya.

Dong Hai pun mulai mendekati Henry baru-baru ini dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia juga tertarik dengan Henry.

Tak masalah bagiku apabila mereka saling menyukai dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Hanya satu hal yang aku takutkan,

Dong Hai akan menyakiti dan mengkhianati Henry nantinya.

…

I think it's overflowing, you were always like that to me.

…

Jam 10 malam, kudengar ponselku berdering .Siapa yang menelponku semalam ini? Ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting kah?

Aku pun bangun dari ranjang dan segera meraih ponsel flipku yang berada di sisi tempat tidurku dan mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nomor yang menelponku terlebih dahulu.

"Halo?"

"**Mi-ge!"**

Suara imut Henry terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Oh! Henli! Ada perlu apa menelponku selarut ini? Tumben, biasanya kan anak kecil sepertimu kan sudah tertidur pulas."

Aku yakin pasti Henry langsung menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya karena godaanku tadi.

"**Aishh… Mi-ge! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku sudah 16 tahun!"**

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar jawaban polosnya, lucu sekali didi favoritku ini.

"Haha, oke oke ada apa mochi kecilku?"

"**Mi-ge!"**

"Apa?"

"**Aku****… ****Aku****sudah****resmi****berpacaran****dengan****Dong****Hai-ge.****"**

DEG!

Henry… menjadi kekasih Dong Hai?

Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit, rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh beribu-beribu jarum yang sangat tajam. Lidahku mendadak kelu.

"**Mi-ge?"**

Suaraku mendadak tak mau keluar, seperti ada sesuatu yang mencekik pita suaraku.

"**Halo Mi-ge apa kau masih disana?"**

"Y-ya? Tentu saja aku masih disini Henli."

"**Ah, syukurlah aku kira kau sudah tidur tanpa menutup telponnya."**

"Haha, mana mungkin aku seceroboh itu Henli."

"**Haha,****baiklah ****hanya**** itu**** yang ****hanya ****ingin**** aku**** sampaikan.**** Maaf**** ya**** gege ****telah ****menelponmu ****selarut ****ini.**** Kau**** pasti ****sangat ****terganggu.****"**

"Oh tentu saja tidak, apapun untukmu Henli~"

Kucoba untuk tetap mengatur suaraku agar stabil dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

Kudengar Henry tertawa kecil di seberang sana. Sungguh, aku sangat senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam gege! Selamat tidur!"

"Bye Henli, Selamat tidur~!"

Cklek.

Dan Henry pun memutuskan pembicaraan kita dengan menutup telponnya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku sambil tersenyum miris.

Henry sudah besar, didi ku telah beranjak dewasa.

Ia telah menemukan orang yang ia cintai sekarang.

…

Sudah 4 bulan berlalu semenjak malam dimana Henry mengatakan bahwa ia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Dong Hai.

Aku senang melihat Henry bahagia dengan menjadi kekasih Dong Hai. Dan nampaknya Dong Hai juga menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi Henry.

Aku tidak perlu menkhawatirkannya lagi.

…

The end of your wet eyes full of memories  
>I hope it dies in my embrace<br>I try to at least protect you  
>Who quietly heard the falling tears being swallowed by ripped hearts<p>

…

Kutarik kata-kataku sebelumnya.

Dong Hai bukanlah kekasih yang baik untuk Henry, dia hanyalah seorang bajingan yang BERUNTUNG bisa mendapatkan Henry kecilku.

Setelah ia menjadi kekasih Henry, ia masih sering mengencani orang lain. Dan kudengar ia juga sering bertengkar dengan Henry.

Sampai suatu malam, Henry datang ke apartemenku. Sendirian. Pucat. Dan… Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Mi-ge, aku putus dari Dong Hai-ge."

…

Aku tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Sekarang, Dong Hai, manusia yang paling buruk yang pernah ada di dunia ini berada di depan mataku.

Pipinya bengkak karena pukulan keras yang sukses mendarat di pipi mulusnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa malam-malam begini aku datang dan langsung memukulku hah? Lepaskan aku Zhou Mi!" Dong Hai berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja untuk memberimu pelajaran!"

"Apa maksudmu Zhou Mi? Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"Kau telah melukai Henry ku! Kau! Kau telah menyakitinya! Kau-!"

"**MI-GE!"**

Ketika aku hendak memukul Dong Hai untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kudengar teriakan Henry dari belakangku.

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat Henry memegangi dadanya, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Kumohon tolong… tolong hentikan ini semua!"

"Tidak ak—", "MI-GE! Kumohon! Kau tidak perlu memukul Dong Hai-ge sampai seperti ini!"

Amarahku kembali mengambil alih. Bagaimana bisa Henry, yang hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping karena lelaki ini, masih memohon padaku untuk berhenti memukulinya?

"Tidak akan Henry! Biar dia juga merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hatimu! Rasa sakit karena pukulanku ini tidak akan sebanding dengan sakitnya perasaanmu Henry!"

Kucengkram erat kerah kemeja Dong Hai, kembali akan memukulnya namun Henry menarik tanganku dengan cepat.

"STOP! MI-GE! Aku baik baik saja!"

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Kulepaskan Dong Hai dari cengkramanku. Kuhela nafas panjnag untuk menahan emosiku. "Baiklah, selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu Henry."

Kini Henry berjalan mendekati Dong Hai. Ditatapnya wajah mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Pukul saja aku, caci maki aku sampai kau puas. Aku tidak akan keberatan."

Dong Hai menyeka darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

Henry mulai mengangkat tangannya, dan Dong Hai pun segera menutup matanya untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan segera terjadi.

Plak!

Tamparan yang tidak terlalu keras mendarat di pipi Dong Hai.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Hai-ge. Kau membuatku sadar betapa kejamnya realita kehidupan ini." Itulah kata terakhir Henry sebelum membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Mi-ge…" Henry menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku keluar dar tempat tinggal Dong Hai. Kulihat Dong Hai sedang memegangi pipinya dengan tatapan lirih lewat sudut mataku.

…

"Mi-ge, terima kasih atas semuanya. Maaf lagi-lagi aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku akan segera pulang. Sam—" Sebelum Henry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kupeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat.

"Tidak, kau akan menginap disini. Kau harus menuangkan segala perasaanmu hingga kau merasa lega."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja gege!" Henry berusaha mengelak namun semakin kueratkan pelukanku. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau ajkan menginap disini, oke?" Kuistirahatkan keningku di pundaknya.

"Henry…"

"**Ya, Mi-ge?"**

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"**A-aku—"  
><strong>

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, aku berjanji akan melindungimu, mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku. Aku akan selalu mengkhawatirkanmu dan menjagamu. Jadilah milikku, Henry…"

Dan Henry menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil memelukku erat.

...

Be mine. I love you, okay? I worry about you, okay?  
>I'll take care of you until the end<br>Being. You know me, right? You saw me, right?  
>I'll protect you until the end<p>

Let's go together, don't walk onto the hard path, okay?  
>It wasn't easy, right?<br>I don't want to see you like that ever again  
>Be mine. I love you, okay? I worry about you, okay<br>I'll take care of you until the end

…

**~END~**

**A/N** : daaaan akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya saudara-saudaraaa! TADAAAH~

Maaf kalo ceritanya ngawur, kayak sinetron dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Aku udah lama ga bikin cerita jadi kagok hehe /plak/. Kritik dan Saran? Monggo~ mind to RnR? :3

(A/N nya gausah panjang-panjang ya hehe)


End file.
